Nuim/Names
Given Names All merrow receive a given name, or , on their first birthday. A given name is typically composed of one or two words that either describe the child or detail what the family hopes the child will grow up to be. Words related to animals or plants can also be used if their connotations are appropriate. There is no substantial difference between male or female given names. A merrow's given name is typically given to them by their mother or another member of their family. A merrow can also be given the name of another merrow who died during the one-year period between their birth and their naming. Here we will be using the name as an example. Paired Names While all merrow have a given name, few are called by that name on a regular basis. Typically, only a merrow's family and friends can call them by their given name. Anyone else should use a paired name, or . There are several different types of paired name, each differing in politeness, respectfulness, and closeness. Full Name The most common paired name is the full name, or . A merrow's full name is composed of their mother's given name and their own given name. If Nisme-Nekwi's mother was called , her full name would be Nasru-Taxa Nisme-Nekwi. Full names are polite, neutrally respectful, and distant. Mother Name Children are often called by a mother name, or . A merrow's mother name is composed of their mother's given name and the word or . Nisme-Nekwi's mother name would be Nasru-Taxa Havi. Mother names are polite, respectful, and close. One generally does not call an adult by a mother name unless said mother is particularly respected. Daughter Name Parents are often called by a daughter name, or . A merrow's daughter name is composed of one of their daugher's (or son's) given name and the word or . If Nisme-Nekwi had a daughter called , one of her daughter names would be Layo-Adit Yaya. Daughter names are polite, respectful, and close. Generally, only children call merrow by daughter names, and they use the name of whatever daughter or son they're closest to. Working Name A common alternative to the full name is the working name, or . A merrow's working name is composed of their occupation and their given name. If Nisme-Nekwi was a fisher, or , her working name would be Tamse Nisme-Nekwi. Working names are very polite, neutrally respectful, and neutrally close. They are often used in official situations. Descriptive Name The least formal paired name is the descriptive name, or . A merrow's descriptive name is composed of a descriptor and their given name. If Nisme-Nekwi was particularly quick, like her mother, her descriptor name could be Nasru Nisme-Nekwi. Descriptive names are not particularly polite, neutrally respectful, and close. They are often used between friends or work-mates. Baby Names While a merrow does not receive a given name before they reach one year of age, this does not mean they are nameless for a whole year. A merrow is often given a baby name, or , by their mother soon after they are born. A baby name is typically composed of only a single word and is nearly always descriptive. If Nisme-Nekwi was a particularly loud baby, her baby name could have been . Occasionally, a merrow's baby name influences their given name. We can imagine that Nisme-Nekwi was thankful to not be known as Ouf-Nekwi. Nicknames As you may have noticed, merrow names are quite long. To keep from tiring themselves out addressing people, merrow are often given nicknames, or . There are two types of nickname, one much more polite than the other. First Name A merrow's first name, or , is composed of the first part of one of their paired names. Working names and descriptive names are the most likely to be shortened into first names, though full names, mother names, and daughter names can also be shortened into first names. Amongst her friends, Nisme-Nekwi could be called Tamse or Nasru. A first name is generally closer than its origin, but just as polite and respectful. First names are often used between friends and work-mates. Shortened Name A merrow's shortened name, or , is composed of one of the parts of their given name. If one of those parts is a noun, that part is most likely to be used. Amongst her family, Nisme-Nekwi could be called Nekwi. Shortened names are only used between family and close friends. Category:Nuim